We are studying the effect of various psychosocial factors on host resistance to malignant melanoma. A detailed characterization of these factors in patients with melanoma, Clinical Stage II, is being obtained. In addition certain endocrine and immune parameters are also being studied. We are testing several hypotheses which may distinquish those patients suffering recurrence of their disease from others who either remain disease-free or have a delayed recurrence. At one year, significant correlations with disease-free status were found with 1) number of positive lymph nodes, 2) ABO type, 3) social assets, and 4) melanoma adjustment self rating score.